Stefan and Katherine Steferine - 1864
by rosaxstelena
Summary: This season we got a lot of Steferine, and I was just thinking, what really happened, in 1864. You're getting to read a lot of Stefan and Katherine cuteness and maybe some M-Rated chapters. Anyways, This is all Stefan and Katherine I do not own this show or characters.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan & Katherine

**Hi! This is what I think happened back then, in 1864. This is all Stefan and Katherine, no Damon, of course he'll be involved. This isn't like the show at all. This is T-Rated for now, might be M-Rated for some chapters but I'll warn. **** Thanks for reading.**

I opened the doors and saw the sunlight in the air. My father had told me that we were getting visitors today. I hadn't known when they came, but I heard a horse, which wasn't mine. My horse – Mezzanotte – was in the stable with the other horses a few miles away. And since nobody else was coming to our home today, it had to be the visitors. Not that I cared much, but my father asked me to welcome them and guide them into our house. I didn't know what kind of people were coming, all I knew is that I had to be polite.

It was a sunny day, August 1864. The air was warm but not too hot. There was a fresh cold breeze that made it exactly okay. I saw a horse and a carriage. An old man, I've never seen before was driving and the carriage was one of the most beautiful carriages I've ever seen. These people were rich. Out of curiosity I stepped forward on the porch while the carriage came closer.

I watched curious as the driver jumped off the carriage after he stopped his horse. He grabbed a small wooden stair for the most likely female guests to get out comfortable. He opened the door and a dark skinned woman appeared. She was wearing a simple white dress with no corset, her hair was black and it fell beautifully into a tale. The driver gently held her hand when she came out of the carriage. She didn't look at me much, she was just looking at the second woman inside of the carriage.

Then _she_ stepped out. She was beautiful, her skin, her eyes, her hair. I wanted to see more. Her dress was big, and beautiful and she was wearing a beautiful hat. She instantly got my attention, she looked like an angel. I looked into her eyes and I stepped forward. All I wanted was her to notice me as well. The first woman held her hand when she stepped on the stair and then on the ground. She looked at me, finally I remember my dad telling me who the guests were

"Miss Pierce and Miss Bennett, miss Bennett was from Salem and Miss Pierce was a orphan, traveling around the world. We had to be polite because they both have been through a lot." He had told me.

The beautiful woman – probably miss Pierce – looked into my eyes, I leaned my head a little noticing I caught her attention. I didn't know this woman, still, I felt something I've never felt before.

I stepped forward and walked down the stairs, now I wasn't on my porch anymore. I was standing on the ground but my head was flying. She was doing this to me. She looked at me, from my head to my toes. It made me sort of nervous. When normal random girl looked at me like that, I wouldn't have cared or mind. I'd like it, but now, I'm.. I swallowed and stepped a little forward. And I just spoke:

"You must be Miss Pierce." I bowed a little to be polite. She instantly held her hand forward and I held it in my hand. And she, bowed. "Please, call me Katherine." Katherine.. Katherine was a beautiful unique name. I smiled while looking into her eyes. The driver and Miss Bennett were standing there watching us.

"Welcome, Katherine. This is my father's house." I spoke not that nervous anymore.

"Thank you, Mister Salvatore." She said with an accent. She knew my last name? Probably because she knew my fathers.

"This is Emily Bennett, she is my maid. She is staying with me." I nodded.

"Welcome, Emily." I said and looked at her, but I just couldn't get my eyes off Katherine.

"We are more than thankful than we can stay with you. Tell your father we can't thank him enough." I smiled.

"Of course. Who could turn down the two of you." I held her hand as we walked on the porch. She smiled as a thank you. The doors were still open, and out of politeness I started talking again.

"Would you like to come in?" She smiled bright and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

**So this is the introduction, if you guys want to read more, feel free to review. The chapters will be longer. **** Thanks. What do you guys think? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reads! Happy Holdidays to everybody who reads this. It would mean a lot if you reviewed! 3 kisses**

I showed Katherine around while Emily was taking care of their room. I had introduced myself and I explained a lot of art that was standing in our house, where my father got his drinks, where everything was. And with everything, Katherine said something funny. Something that made me smile. Everyday had been the same for me, since my brother was gone, working in the army. I had to take care of way more, way more responsibilities

'So, Stefan. Since I'm staying here, you sure have plans to keep me busy.' She said when were done. I chuckled and looked at the ground, I looked up with a smile on my face into Katherine's eyes, Katherine had an unique smell. She smelled like sweet oranges with something else between it. And of course, Katherine was one of the most attractive women I've ever seen in my entire life. Her skin seemed so soft, her body was incredibly beautiful and her eyes were hypnotizing gorgeous.

'I'll do my best, Katherine.' A playfully smile appeared on her face, did I already mentioned her, full, beautiful, pink lips?

'I enjoy horses, do you have a horse?' Horses, I nodded in a swift moment and she leaned her head as response.

'yes, I do actually. Her name is Mezzanotte. It's Italian for Midnight. She's a sweetheart.' Katherine's playfully smile disappeared and it changed into a different kind of smile. Her face expression changed into an excited one.

'I love horses, Stefan. Am I able to ride her?' She asked. 'Of course, you know how to drive, Katherine?' She raised her eyebrows and nodded. 'You might be surprised with everything I can do, Stefan.' Her playful side was coming back again. Katherine and I were standing in the hall of the house.

'I am capable of a lot of things you haven't seen before.' I licked my lower lip, realizing what she was doing to me. What she was doing with me. Katherine was about to say something but Emily cut her off.

'Katherine, your room is ready for you.' She said standing on the stairs, our house lady had guide Emily to their room. 'I am almost ready talking to mister Salvatore, Emily, can you please wait for me?' She asked gentle.

'It was nice talking to you, Stefan. I'll see you around dinner.' She had to leave already? Couldn't she stay a little longer, I enjoyed her company,

'Do you need any help?'

'Do you want to offer me your help?' She answered with a question. She almost turned her back to me to walk upstairs. Until I spoke.

'Yes, my pleasure.' I spoke and she bit her lower lip. I was honored to have her attention, that's all I wanted. I reached my hand out and only her fingertips got buried in it. She was wearing gloves, so I couldn't feel her fingers.

Her dress was big, too big for us to walk on the stairs next to each other so I just helped her get up the stairs and she walked on her own. We were on the second floor and I held her hand again, just out of politeness, escorting her to her room.

'Thank you for being so welcoming, Stefan. I truly appreciate it.' She mumbled and walked straight to her room. 'I.. see you soon?' She giggled and turned around to face me. 'I hope so, Stefan.' The look she gave me, the smile on her face, I don't know what happened, but something in me.. changed. Something in me realized that the next days of my life could be exciting, I could be able to live a exciting life where I actually live.

Emily opened Katherine's room door and Katherine stepped inside. Men were rarely in a woman's room these days. But since this was my own house, it wouldn't be a crime. Katherine turned around once again. 'You're a kind young man, Stefan. Thank you.' Katherine closed to door before I could answer her. Did she did that on purpose? Anyway I couldn't help but smile.

'Stefan, son!' My father yelled from down stairs and I instantly ran to the stairs, down to my father. He was standing in the hallway, he was wearing a simple white suit and glasses. 'Are the guests arrived?' 'Yes, father.' I answered like a good boy.

'Stefan, I want you to treat our guests like their our family. They've been through a lot and I could not, not let them stay with us. Miss Pierce lost her family many years ago in a fire, Stefan. Treat her well.' I nodded. Her parents were dead? And she was only so young.

'Have you spoken to Rosalyn today, Stefan?' God please. Could he please not bring her up right now. Rosalyn was a rich, pretty young lady who I was engaged with. I didn't want to marry her, I didn't even know her well. But it was forced. My father had told me I needed to start to build a family, be a man. But I wasn't ready for that. I didn't love Rosalyn and she didn't love me. We knew each other since we were kids but that's it. And now suddenly, I need to spent the rest of my life with her. I didn't want that.. I'd rather want to be with someone who awakens my love, my excitement my heart and soul.

'No, father.'

'Well, the wedding is coming closer, son. Maybe the two of you should discuss some stuff before you become her husband. You'll be a part of her family.' That's all that mattered for my father, a good name, money and pride. But I did it anyway, I didn't complain or acted out I just did exactly what he said. I was going to marry Rosalyn for him. Maybe my love for her will still come.

'Father, I'll talk with her. I promise.' I looked at the ground.

'Your brother will come home for your wedding, it's going to be amazing for all of us.' Yes, but me.

_August 20__th__ 1864_

_Something had changed, not just something, a lot had changed. This afternoon when I had to welcome our guests, I didn't know I'd feel like this. But I did. Katherine Pierce was her name. She wasn't just a girl, she had something special. Unique. I hadn't met anyone like her. If you would've told me before this afternoon that a woman can change your mood, I wouldn't have believed you. Until now, I was happy Katherine was staying at ours. I could see her every day, her beautiful eyes and full lips. But I could never spent the rest of my life with Katherine. I was engaged with Rosalyn. Rosalyn.. wasn't the obstacle, the marriage was. _

I stopped writing when my father entered the room without knocking. I was sitting on the chair at my desk. Writing in my diary, it was a daily thing I did. I couldn't think clear if I didn't write in my diary. My thoughts, my dreams, my theories I all wrote it in my journal.

'Stefan, son. Diner is almost ready, can you get Katherine and Emily, I need to be somewhere?' I instantly nodded out of excitement. My room was on the other side of the house. My father clearly didn't have time.

'Be nice, Stefan. I want our guests to feel like it's their home.'

'How long will they stay?'

'Ask them.' My father smiled at me and then walked away. I jumped up from my chair and looked into a mirror, checking if I looked proper enough. Then I walked out of my room, straight to Katherine and Emily's room. I took a deep breath and then sighed. I lifted my hand to knock on the door and the flew open.

'Stefan, is there anything wrong?' Emily asked with a surprised look on her face, she blocked my sight. I knew what the room looked like from the inside, but I wanted to see Katherine.

'No, I was just coming to tell the both of you that diner is almost ready.'

'Than we'll come as fast as we can.' Emily answered.

'No, no, no, no take your time. Take your time.' I whispered with a smile on my face. 'Stefan, you can come in if you want to.' I heard Katherine speak, her voice, her soft sexy voice that sounded like heaven in my ears.

Emily looked me in the eyes and squeezed her eyes a little.

'Of course, Stefan. You can come in.'

'Oh, there is no need for that.'

'But I like your company Stefan.' All I could hear was her voice and that was enough. I wanted to keep her company if she wanted me to.

'Okay, then, sure.' I whispered and Emily held the door open so I could walk into the room. It smelled like Katherine. And there she sat, on a big chair in front of her dressing table with make-up, perfume and other girl stuff. She now was wearing a beautiful, big, pink dress and her hair was more curlier than before.

'Stefan have a seat.' I did exactly what she said and I placed myself in a chair close to her. If the town knew I was inside Katherine Pierce her room I would get attention because I was going to marry Rosalyn.

'You look beautiful, Katherine.' I couldn't help but say that, I didn't care that I was engaged, Katherine was beautiful and she deserved to know.

'Thank you, Stefan.' She looked into the mirror and in her reflection I could see her smile at me. I smiled back.

'Why are you so nervous, Stefan?' Katherine asked a little cocky, she was right though, my heart was beating like a basketball. I looked into Katherine's eyes, well the reflection. 'Uhm..' did I needed to tell her about Rosalyn, or was that too soon? Why would she want to know about my forced marriage.

'Stefan, if there is anything you want to say, ever.. talk to me. Your father told me I'm a part of the family, I'd like to feel that way, Stefan.' She was offended? She turned her face to me and looked a little sad. 'Well, I'm quite busy these days with.. my marriage.' Katherine looked back to her mirror again.

'Marriage.. but you're only..?'

'Seventeen.' I finished her sentence. She nodded and sighed. 'Well, Stefan, I really am happy for you, when you love someone deeply, you'd want to spent the rest of your life with them.' I chuckled and shook my head. 'I guess you misunderstood. I_ have_ to marry her.'

'You don't want to?'

'No, well. Yeah, I don't know her well, and.. I don't _love_ her. '

'Why don't you tell your father that?'

'He wants us to marry, I can't be cheeky to him. I'll do it for him.' Katherine nodded. 'I'm so sorry for asking, it's really impolite.' 'You're a part of our family now.' Katherine smiled and stood up, I helped her by pulling her chair away so she could walk away.

'Well, Stefan, we're ready.' I smiled and she extended her hand so I could hold it. Emily went first but after that Katherine and I walked out of her room. When we came downstairs I saw somebody standing there, somebody I really didn't want to see right now.

'Stefan..' Rosalyn sighed and I swallowed, walking with a different woman. Katherine let go of my hand.

'Rosalyn..' I said and Katherine stood next to me, playfully smiling at Rosalyn, Rosalyn was blonde and beautiful, not quite as beautiful as Katherine. We had spent a lot of time together but we both weren't really into it, but Rosalyn really did want to marry. She wanted to start a family with me and she wouldn't like it if she knew I preferred Katherine.

'Your father sent me.' Rosalyn whispered looking at Katherine.

'Yes, Katherine. This is Rosalyn, my fiancée.' I could see Katherine smile at Rosalyn, a real smile? I don't know.

**So, this was the second chapter. Hoped you liked it'x. If you would like to read more please review and if you just like it review. Haha, tell me what you think and stay tuned xo. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Happy you all enjoy it 3 Keep reviewing it really does give me inspiration to write more. **

'Very nice to meet you, Rosalyn.' Katherine spoke and Rosalyn nodded looking at me with a frown, of course she was confused, there was staying a beautiful woman in my house and I was holding her hand. But I couldn't help smiling at Katherine.

'So, are you ladies ready for dinner?' I sighed, trying to still be a gentle and Emily, Rosalyn and Katherine said "yes" all at the same time. I felt an awkward sense in the room, did I hurt Rosalyn's feelings? Or did Rosalyn surprise Katherine? When Katherine started to walk to the dining room – which I had showed her earlier. I walked with her and so did Emily, but Rosalyn held me back by holding my left arm.

'Stefan, can I talk to you for a second?' I instantly nodded and whispered yes. Katherine walked away from us with Emily to not give Rosalyn the feeling like she was hanging on me all the time, everywhere.

'What's the problem?' I asked, not sure what her answer will be, not sure if it'll be about Katherine. Rosalyn bit her lip and looked at the door of the dining room and then she looked back at me, I could see something nervous on her face. Rosalyn didn't know I didn't love her, but I don't think she thought I was in love with her. I wasn't quite sure about her feelings though.

'Look, Stefan. Katherine seems really nice and stuff but… We're getting married, and we're not in love with each other.' I was surprised, she never talked to me like this. She was a good, sweet girl who always had respect for her father and did everything he asked her to. So she never talked about her emotions to me.

'I know, right now, that nothing is going to destroy the marriage. So we'll have the spend the rest of our lives together. Not that we want that but.. we have to. So we better try to make it work, you better try to.. put your attention on me just like I try to love you and care about you, Stefan.' Women never spoke to men like this but, she was right. I had to focus on my marriage, on trying to make that work instead of falling in love with someone I didn't even know.

While dinner Katherine didn't say anything, Emily didn't either. I did talk, I talked with Rosalyn and I was trying to talk to Katherine, but she answered my barely and when she did answer it was very curtly. After dinner Rosalyn left fast, she didn't wait for my father she just left, knowing it was uncomfortable for everyone. Katherine and Emily left to their room again and I just sat there on the couch, trying to put it all together.

'Stefan?' A soft, high, sweet voice behind me asked. I turned around and in the door opening Katherine stood, still wearing the same dress, still wearing her same, sweet smile, still with her hair beautiful and perfect. Her eyes were still shining, and she was still just as amazing and wonderful.

'Can I keep you company?' I smiled at her and sighed. 'Yes.' She slowly walked to me, looking at me and blinking. When she reached the couch she sat down.

'What's on your mind? You seem so worried.' She asked while putting her hand on my knee.

'My thoughts are just shouting.' I placed my hand on her hand that was resting on my knee.

'I understand. Maybe it's easier when you talk? Maybe it'll clear your head.' She said soft, almost whispering, there was no need for anybody to hear what she said, it was just me and Katherine. _Katherine…_ I looked into her eyes and now she could definitely see something was up.

'I.., it's Ro-'

'Rosalyn…' she sighed.

'I'm terribly sorry if I gave her the wrong impression. I never wanted that. My apologies if I made trouble for you.' I shook my head.

'No, no, no it isn't you and it isn't Rosalyn either it's.. So many things have changed, last year I was happy with my brother, I was a kid, I wasn't engaged, everything was normal, my mother was still here and it wasn't so difficult yet. I'm just trying to handle that I need to take care of stuff now, I need to take care of myself.' I felt my eyes getting wet, I was such a whiner. Comparing to Katherine, she lost her parents in a fire. I couldn't complain.

'I get it. But why don't you look at it in a brighter side, Stefan? You're growing up. You're becoming a man. You're becoming strong. Yourself.' Katherine spoke while looking at me, and a smile appeared on my face.

'Life doesn't always have to be difficult or sad, Stefan. You can make it fun, shiny and happy.'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'For what?'

'Your parents.' I said, not sure she'll appreciate it. Not sure she liked me talking about her parents all of the sudden, while we were talking about me.

'It's okay. But I decided that my life could still be fun. I decided there is still so much in life to live for, and Stefan, that also counts for you.' I swallowed and looked at our hands, feeling her touch was the best feeling ever. Feeling her warmth. Feeling her skin.

'Thank you.' Katherine chuckled.

'Anytime.'

'No, not just for this. For making me nothing but happy since this afternoon when you arrived. Thank you.' She looked down at our hands and smiled. 'You're welcome, Stefan.' She said and I squeezed in her hand. I heard the door close and realized my father had come home. I lifted my hand and stood up while Katherine stayed at her place.

'Father.' I shouted and walked towards the front door where my father stood, taking off his jacket. 'Stefan, son. We need to talk.' I frowned. 'What is it, father?' My father seemed worried and a little upset which made me only more curious. He never looked at me like this.

'There has been an animal attack, Stefan.' He whispered while I frowned with confusion.

'What?' I brought out.

'Somebody died. Stay safe, it's dangerous okay, Stefan?' He asked but I didn't answer him.

'Promise me.' I nodded.

'I promise.'

'Are there any problems, Mister Salvatore?' Katherine spoke and she suddenly stood in the hallway with us, I hadn't hear her, since when was she standing there? My father smiled by seeing Katherine. Who wouldn't smile? Katherine brought light into our lives.

'No, no problems, Katherine. It's really nice to see you again! Has Stefan taken care of you?' Katherine smiled politely and bowed.

'Yes, he has been very nice. Don't worry about that.' She said looking at me instead of my father. Then she walked forward to come closer to the both of us.

'Did Rosalyn visit?' My father asked while he walked with both Katherine and me to the room where Katherine and I just sat on the couch. I nodded and looked at Katherine. She gave me a comfort look.

'Yes she did. Yes, we talked about the wedding.' I tried to not sound like a bastard because I kind of did, I should be happy, there are so many people not in a marriage who want to be, I just don't.

'Stefan, there was a light switch I couldn't find in my room. Can you help me with that?' Katherine asked with a sweet tone in her voice, something warm.

'Yes.' And there I went, with Katherine, to her room, again.


End file.
